


First Law of Thermodynamics

by corda_cariora



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov’s got a planet-sized crush on Sulu, who just can’t stop thinking about Uhura, who’s trying desperately to keep the fire going with Spock, who is probably unconsciously pining a little for the Captain, who may or may not have a little something or other with Dr. McCoy, who’s so grumpy nobody dares to ask.</p><p>Scotty, who has his beloved Enterprise right where he wants her, has never been a happier asexual in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Law of Thermodynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely Liz's idea.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink)

The First Law of Thermodynamics states that energy cannot be destroyed or created, it flows and changes forms. While the laws in this form originate on Earth, they apply anywhere in the universe. That’s the beautify of science: it’s a language that anyone can understand. According to the law, however, a place, a state, can change, just as energy changes. The result of these changes can be anyone’s guess, but when did it hurt to hope or the best, or even try to induce a change in the positive direction?

That, at least, is what Chekov tells himself as he stares at the controls in front of him, waiting for just the right moment to metaphorically roll the dice. This is it and it has to be today, he thinks, as the Enterprise makes its way to a planet designed for leave, ready to take the much needed break from the duties of space exploration. He is unusually quiet today, no gloating about his heritage, no sudden epiphanies, not a word. He is going to approach Sulu. He isn’t going to press, merely voice his affection. Perhaps not right away.

“Mr. Chekov – ”

Maybe after few drinks. But he’d have to make sure that Sulu was on the same leave party assignment.

“Mr. Chekov, compensate – ”

Perhaps he needs to check that first. How would he do that? Черт меня побери, he curses under his breath as he realizes that this will not be as smooth as he hopes.

“Mr. Chekov, compensate!”

Mr. Chekov does indeed remember that he’s not on break yet. He finally returns to reality, where almost the entire crew on the bridge is staring at him. Apparently, the ship entered an ion storm, and he is supposed to raise shields? Yes, right. Shields.

“Yes, sir.” Chekov says, reaching for those damn buttons. Sulu waits until all is calm and safe again, then turns to Chekov. “You alright? You look a little out of it, buddy.”

“I – yes I’m fine, I was just thinking about something. It’s nothing,” he says, rather too quickly. “Not going to pretend that I don’t want this break!”

Sulu smiles. He smiles, that twat. “Do I know it,” Sulu grins, lending a friendly pat on Chekov’s shoulder. He suppresses a shiver.

“Hey, do you know when you’re beaming down yet?” Chekov asks, before he stops himself. He hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he thinks. But what’s done is done. He stares at Sulu, waiting for those beautiful words.

“I don’t, but I was going to ask – ”

“Gentlemen, we are not on leave just yet,” the captain says from his chair. He does not sound annoyed or angry, he may even sound amused, but Chekov is too busy to notice. The message has been received nevertheless. It leaves Chekov wondering what exactly Sulu was going to ask of whom. He doesn’t hear the quiet giggling of Mr. Scott and Uhura behind them, who, by now, already know that it’s not exactly to the break Chekov is looking ahead.

Sulu needs to know when he’s due to the transporter room. Of course, he doesn’t mind being in the company of his friend Chekov, but he has it regardless of the ship’s business. Perhaps he can switch spots with someone, and join a certain lieutenant instead. It’s unfortunate that he does not know where she will be. He should have been nicer to what’s-her-name who was in charge of distributing assignments. Besides, he was never good at pulling favours.

He simply decides to ask Uhura. There’s nothing wrong with a simple conversation, right? Now that they were in orbit and in temporary autopilot, he could spare a moment. He asks Chekov to keep watch and call him if things should demand attention. Sulu does not even notice how eager Chekov is to make him happy. He also does not notice a pout that lingers briefly on Chekov’s face as Sulu runs to the lieutenant.

“Can you tell me which recreation room we are supposed to go for the assignments? I just can’t remember myself.” Sulu asks, his grin turning contagious.

“Recreation room 3,” Uhura replies. She already knows that they are not assigned together, but Sulu is just too adorable to deny him this. They manage to have a pleasant conversation for a while, until Uhura notices Spock leaving his station. Her heart rate increases dramatically as she tries to figure out where he’s going and how to approach him. She must think fast. If she asks the computer to find him, people might suspect things. We can’t have that yet, she thinks.

All Sulu sees is Uhura’s eyes – away from his, focused on something behind him. He turns to see, and his smile almost fades completely. He thought of this before, but he chose to deny the facts. Ignorance is bliss after all. Bitter, he returns to his seat, no longer interested in this planet, this break, these people at all. He hopes this feeling won’t last, otherwise he might accidentally alienate people.

Uhura follows Spock into the lift.

She turns to him immediately. “Are you going to take leave?”

“I do not have any intentions to go on leave when it’s not needed. I am to remain on the bridge, while the captain is otherwise engaged.”

Uhura frowns. She asked about him and not the captain.

“We might not have a chance for shore leave in a long time,” she protests. “The ship can survive without you for a little while. Join me!”

“I know that you are not a computer like people say. Surely you need rest sometimes.” Uhura does not mean to sound so sour. She sighs. “I am sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Spock looks at her, unsure of the real reason for her behaviour. This is not the first time he denied shore leave, and lieutenant has urged him to go last time, much in the same way. This was a pattern that he could not explain.

“I assure you that my time is better spent here. I do not require a vacation.”

The lift’s doors open. Uhura, barely able to hide the disappointment, almost runs out the lift, despite the fact that this is not the deck she meant to visit. She barely escapes tripping over Scotty’s feet.

“What did you say to her, Mr Spock?”

“Nothing that would provoke a reaction so strong.”

“Oh, I am sure that you had nothing to do with this,” he says with a grin. Spock lifts his eyebrow.

“McCoy wants to see you in sickbay.”

Spock nods. He is already on his way there anyway, at McCoy’s request merely minutes ago. Pity that the doctor is so impatient.

He encounters the captain in the halls, who seems to be heading for sickbay. “I see the doctor demands your presence in his company.”

Now Kirk’s eyebrows go up. He smiles. “Now who’s the one stating the obvious?”

Spock says nothing. He presses his lips together to keep the same expression. He feels a strange unwarranted strain on his body – he feels less control over himself, as if at once he became inept at maintaining posture. Suddenly, he feels unable to confide in himself, as if afraid to speak his mind. Illogical. He must mediate on this immediately.

Once they enter, McCoy wastes no time to scorn them both on punctuality. Kirk and Spock do not pay real attention to his words, as they stand distracted by their thoughts.

The captain suddenly makes a noise, a strange mix between a giggle and a sigh. “You know, Bones, you are very amusing when you are angry.” He places a strange emphasis on ‘amusing’, which makes both Spock and McCoy stare at him in vague confusion.

“Very funny,” McCoy mumbles.

Kirk laughs, slapping the doctor’s shoulder. Spock twitches.

“What is so urgent that requires my attention, doctor?”

Even McCoy, who has been oblivious to slightly uncharacteristic aspects of Spock’s behaviour, hears a certain tone in the first officer’s voice that can only be interpreted as a hint of jealousy. Kirk is too busy looking at Bones to notice any changes in Spock that might otherwise concern or delight him.

“Did you forget that you asked me to analyse the samples from our landing party’s little adventure last week?” McCoy says, getting progressively more annoyed with each word. “Do you not want the damn report now?”

“I – Yes I do need to see it.” McCoy almost throws the report at him. Spock lingers for few seconds before he quietly slips away. He heads to the bridge, deep in thought.

“And you,” he says, pointing at Kirk. “I can’t wait for you any longer to avoid your physical. You are doing it right now, and you are not stepping a foot near the transporter until I say so.”

“Right now? Can’t I just wait a little longer?” He stretches his words, paying close attention to the doctor as he begins losing what’s left of his patience.

“Dammit Jim!”

Kirk lifts his hands in surrender, before Bones attacks him with hypos. He doesn’t want to taunt Bones, despite how amusing his reaction can get. Amusing isn’t the right word. His mind goes blank when McCoy grabs his arm and drags him to the biobed.

Scotty, who has been waiting until things got quiet, makes his way to Rec Room 3, determined to get Yeoman to let him stay on the ship. He would be much happier back in his room, with a bottle of scotch, and a pile of technical journals.

If a chance to learn more about a starship arises, Scotty wastes no time. He’ll be the first to know the latest news. It’s in everyone’s best interest, he thinks, and often says when the captain demands to know the reason why he is so unenthusiastic about the “leave” part of “shore leave”.

He convinces Yeoman by letting her have his own time. In her defence, she did look tired. Everyone on this ship looked tired. That’s what rejection does to people.

On the way back to his quarters, Scotty can’t resist a stop in the engine room. It’s almost empty (most of the engineering crew was given time off first). He checks up on every corner, every part of his beloved ship.

“You won’t ever reject me, will you, lass?” he says, knocking lightly at the glass separating him from the reactors. He smiles warmly, listening to the roar of the engine humming in response. “Didn’t think so.”


End file.
